


The Purple Dragon and His Lotus (2)

by BlakRabbit



Series: Banana Fish: Side A [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: A slice of life one shot of You and Shorter Wong





	The Purple Dragon and His Lotus (2)

**Disclaimer: I apologize for any inaccurate Chinese translations. I just used Google Translate just for those parts of the story to feel authentic**

It's been a few months since that first encounter with your pretty, purple haired troublemaker. As your relationship with him unfolds he reveals to you that he is a boss of one of the New York gangs specifically the Boss of Chinatown, or as he says it, the "Formidable yet extremely huggable badass muthafucka that runs Chinatown". You like the excitement sometimes when he tells you the most outlandish stories, and the sex is phenomenal. He never brings any of his gang to your place; your place is considered untouchable for anyone but him. Your apartment was a sacred space for him to unwind and feel like a human being until it's time to deal with business again. Even when he's gone for days at a time he makes time to at least text you or call you to see what you're up to.

He spent the night this time as he was going to do some business on your side of town. The sun is just starting to rise; the bedroom only carries the sounds of you and Shorter sound asleep. You gently wake up as you look around your dimly sunlit room. The bedroom is still slightly chilly from the brisk overnight air that's been creeping through the window. You turn your head to see your fearless purple-haired dragon sleeping without a care in the world with the sunlight gradually shining across his face. The sunlight greets him warmly as he slowly wakes up to find you gazing at him lovingly, and he tenderly smiles back.

With a soft voice he says, "Hi, My Lotus Blossom". You were given this name by him as a sweet term of endearment that eventually went viral throughout Chinatown. You are known as "紫龙的莲花" or "Purple Dragon's Lotus" to everyone yet they have no clue who you are. The Chinese in New York think you're a myth or maybe not even a person; possibly a force of nature that keeps the "Purple Dragon" centered and strong. You hope that you are at least that for him. From his side of the story of how the name came to be, he was actually buying you purple lotus flowers one day and the florist asked who they were for, and he answered, "These are lotus blossoms for MY lotus". They were a present for your birthday and they are still in a glass vase floating in water on your bedroom nightstand. The memories come floating their way back to you, and you gently brush Shorter's cheek, "Morning, My Purple Dragon".

You share a soft kiss, and then you feel Shorter's arms carry you and lift you on top of him as you straddle his waist. "It's so cold right now" you say as you realize the covers fell away from you and now you are getting goosebumps. "Do you know what I do when I'm cold?" Shorter says as he puts the covers back around your waist. "What?" you replied. "I just simply use my hand warmers!" he says with excitement. "Hand warmers?" you ask because you have no clue that you even bought hand warmers recently. Then, Shorter takes his hands and starts to massage your backside with a firm grip as he smirks, "Hand Warmers!" You both share a laugh, and another kiss, and you bury your face under Shorter's neckline. His skin is so soft and carries his own unique smell blended with jasmine from when you both snuggled last. He holds you tightly with one arm to bring warmth back to your skin, and gently draws curvy lines with his fingertips on your back in the other. "Do you have to go today?" you whine. "Yeah, babe, hustle ain't gonna hustle itself."

"When will you be back?"

"Give or take a few days. Nothin' too difficult. Gotta help my boy, Ash, out with some things. Once all that's cool, I will be comin' straight home and layin' low with my Lotus for a few days. Shit, I need a short vacay from the grind."

"你保证吗？ (Do you promise?)"

"我承诺。(I promise.)"

"OK."

You lift yourself up from Shorter's waist and get up to make breakfast while Shorter starts his day with a shower. When he gets out he's greeted to a rather wide spread breakfast and eats most of it so he can have enough energy to get through the day if he skips lunch. You do some house chores since it's the weekend, and you hear Shorter conducting business on his phone in the living room. Eventually it's his time to leave and you see him off at the door.

"Come back home to me, My Purple Dragon."

"I will come back home to you soon, My Lotus."

You get on your tiptoes to kiss Shorter goodbye, but instead he lifts you up and cradles you in his arms and kisses you passionately. You both savor this kiss as you both don't know when you'll be together again; you both know that tomorrow or days to come are never guaranteed in this life, but you both cherish every moment spent with each other. He closes the door behind him and you lock it. As a creature of habit you head over to the window to see him gradually dissolve into the crowd of people without a trace.


End file.
